utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mes
, ilust. Hazano (ハザノ) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = めす (mesu |Tytuł2 = |Zawartość2 = |Tytuł4 = Płeć |Zawartość4 = Kobieta |Tytuł5 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość5 = 1 sierpnia 1992 (22 lata) BlogTweet Mes o tym, że chce mieć wiecznie 21 lat |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Aktywny |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2010 - do dziś |Tytuł8 = Strony na NND |Zawartość8 = Strona Użytkownika MyList MyList (collaby) Community }} Mes to YouTube Singer oraz utaite znana ze swojego delikatnego, uroczego i pięknego głosu. Śpiewa po japońsku, angielsku i chińsku. Mes pisze również angielskie teksty do swoich coverów i często pracuje z innymi utaite. Jej najpopularniejszym coverem solo jest "Ama no Jaku" , do którego napisała angielski tekst, ma on ponad 210 tysięcy wyświetleń na YouTube i 116 tysięcy na NicoNico Douga od czerwca 2014. Jej najpopularniejszym collabem jest "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" , ma on ponad 4,5 miliona wyświetleń na YouTube. Projekty # I am a PEN. (26 października 2014) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Little Mermaid OST) (2010.10.19) # "Just be Friends" feat. Mes and Yosuke (2010.10.22) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Sekai ga Owaru Made wa" (The World Isn't Ending Yet) -guitar ver.- (2010.11.04) # "A Whole New World" feat. Mes i Jüergen (2010.11.13) (Nie w Mylist) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2010.12.04) # "Last Christmas" -Acapella ver.- feat. Mes, Lomuz i Sisam (2010.12.17) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Mes, Raku, MOKONA, kamize, Ryutsuki i sanhora (2010.12.26) (Nie w Mylist) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Mes i Nitmegane (2011.03.14) # "When The End" feat. Mes i Lomuz (2011.04.06) (Nie w Mylist) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mes, MOKONA, Kurai Tsuki, Kiseki, Raku, Kakin, Tenshi (2011.05.05) (Nie w Mylist) # "1925" -English acoustic ver.-" (2011.05.11) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -English piano ver.- feat. Mes, Lomuz, Darako (2011.06.01) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" feat. Mes, Kakin, Raku, Ryutsuki, Kiseki i Yosuke (2011.06.16) (Nie w Mylist) # "ACUTE" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Nanasi i Blanc (2011.06.26) (Nie w Mylist) # "Kagayaku Mirai" (Bright Future) ((Tangled song)) feat. Mes i maro. (2011.06.30) (Nie w Mylist) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Melochin Happy Birthday!!!!!❤" feat, Mes, apo*, Konkatsu, HanyCham★ i Nitmegane (2011.07.21) (Nie w Mylist) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -English ver.- feat. Mes i Nano (2011.08.08) # "Secret Base～Kimi ga Kuretamono～" feat. Mes, MOKONA, Meigetsu i Raku (2011.08.17) (Nie w Mylist) # "Kimi he ~ forever friend" feat. Mes Raku (2011.08.19) (Nie w Mylist) # "Ama no Jaku" -English Response ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Possibility" feat. Mes i Youcha (2011.09.03) (Nie w Mylist) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2011.10.20) # "Mistletoe" -Tonika arrange- (2011.12.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.02.05) # "Despicable Me 2 trailer" feat. Mes i MOKONA (2012.03.08) # "fix" (2012.03.15) # "Propaganda" -English ver.- feat. Mes i EVO+ (2012.03.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Mes, mokona, Kuratsuki, Nanashi, Cocoyashi, Raku, Yousuke i Chiruri (2012.04.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Melochin ☆HAPPY BIRTHDAY☆" feat. Mes, Nitmegane, apo* i DC (2012.07.20) (Nie w Mylist) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.10.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -Chinese ver.- feat. Mes i kalon. (2012.10.26) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, Yuki Yucky, Mes i ｎｏｎ (2012.11.28) # "Kisaragi Attention" -English Acoustic guitar ver.- (2013.02.25) # "Smile Again" feat. Mes i EVO+ (2013.03.06) # "Smile again" feat. EVO+ i Mes (2013.03.07) (Nie w Mylist) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes i GigaP (2013.04.09) # "Raspberry＊Monster" -English ver.- (2013.06.25) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.08.01) # "Sing a Song" feat. Mes, HanyCham★, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, Ali i Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -English ver.- (2013.09.17) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Mes i Nitmegane (2013.09.19) # "Donut Hole" -English ver.- (2013.11.21) # "Guren no Yumiya" -English ver.- (2013.12.13) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ i Joy (2014.02.14) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Mes i Cocolu (2014.03.14) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2014.04.01) # "Love is an Open Door" (z Frozen) feat. Mes i VeNyc (2014.04.06) # "The Reluctant Heroes" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) -Band ver.- feat. Shirakami Mashiro i Mes (chórek) (2014.04.08) # "ELECT" -English Sing & Rap ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali i Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "Koshitantan" -English ver.- (2014.06.04) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" (2014.06.14) # "shake it!" -English Sing & Rap ver.- feat. Mes, nqrse i Matsu (2014.07.24) # "About me" (2014.08.20) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes i Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Mousouzei" (Delusion Tax) -English ver.- (2014.09.27) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Morning) -English ver.- (2014.10.03) # "Ojama Mushi" (Stickybug) -English ver.- (2014.10.15) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Moko, Freesueru, eclair, Wataame, Cocolu, *Nano, Harmonica, Mes i Nanato (2014.11.08) # "ECHO" (2014.12.03) # "Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana i Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -English ver.-" (2015.01.14) }} Dyskografia Galeria - ilust. hellipa |Mes glow.png|Mes w coverze "glow" }} Ciekawostki * Obecnie mieszka w Kanadzie.Strona na NND * Jej grupa krwi to A.Profil na blogu * Na jej kanale na YouTube często umieszcza covery taneczne, głównie w wykonaniu Melochin, dla której zaśpiewała piosenkę na urodziny wraz z innymi utaite. * Potrafi mówić po chińsku, angielsku i japońsku. * Tak jak RO☆D, wystąpiła na Nico Cho Party/Chokaigi 2.Chokaigi - lista uczestniczących * Umieszcza covery Sisam, ponieważ ona sama nie ma konta. Robi to na innej Mylist. Linki * Twitter * mixi * Blog * Instagram Przypisy Kategoria:KobietyNNDKategoria:KobietyKategoria:NicoNico DougaKategoria:UtaiteKategoria:SpisKategoria:KobietyYTKategoria:YouTube Singer